dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nail Jr.
Nail Jr. is the son of Aaron and Fasha. He was raised on Earth by his mother and father. He was trained in martial arts by his father, and pushed in school by his mother. Personality He likes to fight, he does not like to be pushed in school but is pushed anyway. he respects the code of a true warrior, and will not kill unless necessary, and will not hit a woman. Biography As a young child he was trained by his father. Until he could be put into school, but was still trained by his father. As a child he was attacked by Broly along with his mother until saved by his father. Parents Murder & Quest for the Dragonballs When he was nine his parents where killed by the New Threat that had not been killed the first time. He got home from school finding his parents dead. It was years before he heard of the dragonballs and that the can bring back people from the dead. He then sent out on a quest to find them. Unknown how to find them he took random guesses he looked every where for one the first one he found was at his own house. He started looking all over the world he found one more in a mountain area. The dragonballs started glowing when he got near Capsule Corp. He broke in to find the dragonball until he found a girl who started to attack him. When he was knocked through a wall he mentioned he needed the item he was after to bring his parents back to life. The girl was cofused then figured it was the dragonball he was after. After that she told him thst her name was Bura and she had something that could help she returned a minute later with the Dragon Radar. She told him what it could do he jumped up and hugged her after rethinking it he backed away both of them blushing. Later that day he took off after thanking her for the radar. She wished him good luck on his journey. Another Super Saiyan The next day he had already found two more Dragonballs with the Dragon Radar. When he saw three attack balls come out of the sky. He had know clue what they were, so he decided to check them out. When he arraived he saw three figures standing there with weird devises on there heads. They saw Nail and started to attack. He faught the best he could but was no match. When he was on the ground the leader came over to them and said that they were the Kill Force and that they came to destroy all life on the planet. Nail became furious and started to pumple him. He said that he was holding back and his hair turned gold and he started to pumple Nail. When he was down they took off and started to destroy the City. He smacked his fists into the ground and his hair turned gold and his eyes turned greenish-blue. He stood up his fists clenched. He took out the whole Kill Force with ease. He felt terrible for letting the whole city be destroyed but there was nothing he could do. Refusle One month later he had all the Dragonballs but didn't know how to get the Dragon to come out so he took them to Capsule Corp. to see if Bura knew how. When he got there he saw someone working one a huge space ship. He waliked over and asked 'Hey mister do you know where Bura is?'. A second later he was hit in the head with a wrench. He turned around to yell but saw Bura. She asked if she looked like a guy, he replied with a no, and asked her if she knew how to get the dragon to come out she said yes. After she summoned the dragon nail asked for his parents to be revived. Shenron said he was unable to but his parents would like to talk to him. A second later his mom and dad were there. His did told him that it was hisown fault that he let himself and Nail's mother die. He said that they will always be with him and he most carry on the tradition of keeping the dragonballs from being used. Shenron disappeared and so did his mother and father. He fell to the ground crying, screaming and punching the ground because his parents didn't want to come back. Bura felt bad so she gave hima motor cycle to ride around on to feel better. It was hours before he felt better. When he got to Capsule Corp. to return the motor cycle they were closed so he turned around to leave and was so tired he fell asleep in front of Capsule Corp. Category:Saiyans Category:Namekians Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Character in Dragon Ball Z New Age Category:SuperSaiyanKrillin Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Hybrids